Anchor
by Randaacx
Summary: She never believed in the gods. As far as she was concerned, even if gods existed, they wouldn't care about humans who were lesser beings than them. Though her opinion is swayed when she was swept away from her realm to be apart of Zeus' plan. She is determined to keep believing gods are selfish but a certain god begins to grow on her. [Undecided pairing.]
1. Chapter One

Lydia leans back on one foot in the auditorium as she listen to the principal talk. It was the closing ceremony for the year at her school, an event she cared too much about. She never paid attention to these things, often day dreaming. Her turquoise eyes glance toward the clock. Only a minute left before she could go watch pointless tv.

Her life was nothing interesting, at least that's what she thought. She had an average family, a mother, step father, and step brother. They even had an average brown cat with orange spots. Her step father, Kaito, was the reason she was away from the small town she grew up in, in South Carolina. Her mother had met the man in a business meeting where they had hit it off right away. After a few dates and video chats over a period of a year, Kaito proposed to her mother on a romantic dinner in New York. After that, Lydia was forced away from her Southern friends to a city in Japan full of strangers and a language unknown to her. That was when she was fourteen and she was now seventeen, now use to the ways of Japan as much as any non-Japanese person could be. She still slipped up when it came to her talking in Japanese or writing papers, though it was usually nothing major.

The bell rings causing Lydia to quickly turn on her feet toward the exit. She rushes pass other students out of the auditorium so she could meet up with her best friend, Yui Kusanagi. Yui was the one who helped Lydia learn the basics to Japan when she first got there, correcting her politely on her mistakes unlike her step brother who scolded her. After Lydia got use to being in Japan, her and Yui spent a lot of time together. Yui was there during Lydia's first heart break and Lydia tried to play match maker for Yui. Lydia could never figure out why Yui was her best friend. Yui was a nice, polite girl who tried to make everyone feel welcome. Lydia was short tempered, had the mouth of a sailor, and was unwelcoming toward strangers.

Lydia meets up with Yui and her two other friends outside of the school. She barely took the time to get to know the other two girls, she had even forgotten their names. She spots the purple hair girl she had been looking for, running over to her. Lydia grabs a hold of Yui's arm, pushing the ginger girl to the side, and continues walking with the group of girls.

"Yui," Lydia muses catching the purple haired girl by surprise.

Yui smiles awkwardly at her friend. "Lydia," she acknowledges her.

"I'm getting to stay with you over the break, right?" Lydia already knew the answer to that question. Yui's family treated her like family, always welcoming her to stay over whenever she liked.

Yui nods at her red headed friend. "Of course. You'll have to wait until Monday, though. Father has something plan for the family this weekend," she answers.

Lydia's mouth forms a smile. "Great. See you then. As for now, I have to do a lot chores before mother and Kaito get home from their trip."

Lydia turns away from the group girls and walks the other way since her home was on the other side of town. She feels something wet running down her face and her eyes widen when she realizes she had been crying. She wipes the tears away in confusion since she wasn't even sad. She hums softly to the tune of her most recent favorite song, This Shit Getz Old by the lovely Christofer Drew from Never Shout Never. She never kept the same favorite song for long, it always changing every two weeks or so. The main reason for this being that she overplayed the song to the point that she got sick of hearing it. The same was with music genres. She would go back and forth between mainstream pop music to hardcore rock to American country music to classical. She had to mix things up or she would get terribly bored with the same sounds and rhythms from one genre of music.

Lydia opens the door to her house, kicking her shoes off to the side. "I'm home," she announces even though she knew no one was home. Her mother and step father wouldn't be home until later that night and her step brother always went out to play basket ball with his friends. He wouldn't be home until late either, if he even came back. That was a thing that bugged Lydia about her step brother, Daisuke. He was able to stay with friends whenever he wanted as long as he called home to let someone know. Lydia, on the other hand, had to beg for permission if she went to stay with someone besides Yui. Her mother always wanted to know everything about the person she was hanging out with. And hell would freeze over if she wanted to spend time with boy.

Stripping off her school jacket and tossing it onto her bed, Lydia closes her bed room door. She takes her socks off, hating the feeling of sweat that had built up throughout the day. She grabs her tv remote and flicks the tv on, turning it onto the news. She never paid attention to the tv, its main purpose being for background noise. She takes her shirt off and puts on a black tank top and a gray, off the shoulder shirt, the sleeves stopping right above her elbows. She takes her skirt off and slides into a pair of black jeggings.

Pulling her red hair up into a messy bun she walks over to her desk, her unfinished portrait of one of her favorite singers, Taka Morita, waiting for her to finish. Lydia hums as she picks up a letter H pencil. She scrolls through the pictures on her phone, finding the current picture she was drawing. Getting into her muse, she begins sketching the clothes of Taka.

As she starts on the shading, she hears someone yell her name. Putting the pencil down in frustration, she stands up. She walks out of room into the living room down the hall. "What do you want, Daisuke?" she asks staring at her step brother who was standing in the kitchen door next to the living room.

"I got us some food. You can eat it now or later but I was just letting you know," he explains turning around into the kitchen.

Lydia follows him and grabs her food plate from the plastic bag on the table. She walks to the refrigerator and puts the plate inside. She closes the door, turning back to Daisuke who was sitting at the table. "You're not hanging out with your friends?" She asks, her heart beat quickening.

Daisuke looks from his food to her. "Yeah, just thought I'd bring you something before I left," he says before shoving some noodles in his mouth.

"Thanks," she says flatly. "What time are you leaving?"

"In an hour," Daisuke says with a mouth full of food.

"Okay," Lydia clips the word. She walks out of the kitchen, heading to the living room. She grabs her black combat boots from underneath the table. She slides them on and heads out the door, walking down the sidewalk to the park near her house. She pulls out the headphones she had stuck in her pocket and sticks the end into her phone. Going to her playlist she starts listening to This Shit Getz Old. Lydia had never liked her step brother. They didn't have great chemistry together that struck a friendship. The feeling was mutual between the two. He only talked to her when he had to, never coming to her with personal things.

Stopping in front of a bench at the park, Lydia attempts to sit down as a white light emerges from her necklace that was a miniature silver bow with an arrow going through it. Lydia stares at it bewildered as a white surrounds her. A small four letter word escapes her mouth before she blacks out.

* * *

Lydia groans as she stretches out on a cold, hard surface. She stops stretching when she notices that she doesn't know her surroundings. She stands straight up, getting slightly dizzy from standing so fast. She was stands up, noticing she was in a classroom. The room was filled with dark wood desks, each with a sun design on the side of them. At the front of the classroom hung a banner with the same sun on it. She studies the classroom for a few minutes before walking into an elegant hallway. The hall had multiple double wooden doors with a gold colored etched into them for design, windows beside them to view into the rooms. The windows that would've showed the outside where stained glass. She furrows her brows, wondering how she had got to the strange, beautiful place. She walks down the hallway, peering into the windows for every room for signs of anyone else in them.

"This is so far the most graceful school I've been in," she mumbles to herself as she walks to the end of the hall.

She turns to the stair cases, which was done beautifully as well with dark wood. She began to wonder who had the time to make such a school before it donged on her. It had to be an academy. Public schools didn't take the time to make the building comfortable. She exits the stairway by a door that led to an outside corridor. She notices a small clearing that she guessed to be a courtyard. In the middle was a golden gazebo done in the style of Greek architecture with four golden stone walkways leading to it with flowers surrounded it.

Lydia walks over to gazebo, stepping up onto it. She runs her fingers across one of the blue chairs at the table that sat underneath it. She takes a moment to process where she was at which still confused her. "Where the hell is this place?" She asks herself with confusion. She looks around the area, noticing not a soul in sight. "More importantly, why am I the only one here?"

Lydia pulls her phone so she could probably use GPS to figure where she was. She scowls when she notices that she has no signal. "Oh, fucking perfect. I'm in a strange place with no signal. What could possibly get worse?" She stuffs her phone back in her pocket, hopping off the gazebo. She walks to the other side of the courtyard where another entrance was at.

As her fingers touch the door, a white light consumes her again, teleporting her to another set of tall door. She looks around noticing she was at the end of a hallway. She takes a deep breath before opening the door, stepping into a dimly lit room. As she takes in her surroundings, she notices she was in a throne room, Greek styled columns leading down in a row to a throne on either side of a long, red rug.

"Welcome, Murphy Lydia," a deep voice booms from across the room. Lydia takes notice of a middle aged man with golden, shoulder length hair that was gelled back with one stray hair falling into his face. He was sitting on the red throne, holding a golden staff. His golden eyes stare intently at her, causing Lydia to rub her arms, sweat building up on her hands. "There's no need to be nervous. Come here," the man says with a sly grin.

Lydia walks down the rug towards the man in red and gold robes. "Did you bring me here?" She questions as she gets closer to him.

"Yes," the man replies with little concern in his voice.

"What for? Who are you?" She asks, slightly glaring at the man who had disrupted her life.

The man stands up, well over six feet. "My name is Zeus. I am the god who rules the heavens," he continues to smile with arrogance.

Lydia looks at him for a moment before letting out a small chuckle. "Zeus? You really expect me to believe that you're Zeus from Greek mythology? As if."

The man points his staff at her, lightning crackling around it. "Do you wish to find out?" He asks. Lydia stares wide eyed at the staff before shaking her head. Zeus lowers his staff back to the ground. "I summoned you here to play part in my plan along with another human girl. Since ancient times, gods have been beings that must both love humanity and be worshiped by them. However, the connection between the heavens, ruled by gods, and the human realm has grown lamentably weak," his face becomes grim. "At this rate, a terrible future is inevitable. This is why I have brought together the gods who struggle the most with their connection to humanity, to educate them." He walks around the room, causing Lydia to turn to face him as he moved.

Lydia tilts her head to the side. "Educate?"

"Yes. What are humans? What is love? By making them understand these things, a terrible future can be avoided," he walks pass her to the other side of the room. "That is why I have created this school," he turns to her with a smile. "Yes, this is an academy for the gods. You," he points his staff to Lydia, "Murphy Lydia, will show the gods the bad side of humanity. The other human I have brought shows love, faith, and compassion for the gods. You, on the other hand, show no love or faith to the gods."

Lydia's eyes narrow at his accusation. "Excuse me?"

"You've never believed in the gods. When you do, you blame them for everything that goes wrong in your life. You have decided that even if gods are real that you will have no trust in them. Here at this academy you will learn with the gods, teaching them of the stubborn side of humanity while growing to have faith in them," Zeus orders her.

Lydia stares at him wide eyed for a moment. She then starts laughing. "You honestly think I'm going to do what you want me to do? Hell no."

Zeus narrows his eyes at her. "You dare to defy me, human girl?"

"Basically," she nods with a sarcastic smile.

"You have no choice. I do," he says.

"You're being a tyrant and you wonder why humans don't believe in gods? They don't like having to act a certain way," she exclaims, feeling heat raise to her cheeks as her angers builds.

He brushes her words to the side by continuing. "I shall not release you from this world until you have fulfilled my plan."

Lydia glares at the man more intensely. If she did what the man wanted, she went against everything she stood for. She swore to never live her life to please a god. As far as she was concern, the gods had never did anything to earn her support. Though if she didn't do what he wanted, she would be stuck in this world for who knew how long. As much as she would enjoy staying in the place away from people who made her dislike her life, she knew she couldn't run away from her problems back home.

"Fine," she says flatly.


	2. Chapter Two

**Hello, this is the second chapter to Anchor. It made me really excited to see that others enjoyed this so far. I hope this chapter is alright, considering that I've been looking over it for a week now. Chapters 3 and 4 are already written as well but I have to look over them before posting them. Constructive criticism is welcomed, just please don't be too harsh. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**LilweenGalatrass:** _I'm glad you liked my idea on Lydia not having faith in them. I feel as if they need to learn how to deal with humans who don't exactly trust them. And yes, Yui will be paired with one of the Gods._

**Choco M:** _I'm really glad you like Lydia. I spent a week working on her._

**Jemstone6259:**_ Thanks for the tip! (: I never really know to proper amount of 'she's' or the person's name. So from now on I'm going to make sure I'm not using too much of either. _

**Nymphetamine0verdose:**_ I think we all blame the universe (or god) at some point in our lives on things that go wrong. And yes, the show was definitely focused more on good than bad. I'm not going to make Lydia completely horrible, like Hitler or someone._

**Keller75863548274483:**_ Deciding already? I guess you'll have to wait to later chapters to see where her relationships are going._

**rinpup14:**_ I'm glad you're enjoying it so far._

* * *

Zeus smiles down at Lydia in triumph. Lydia wished she had the power to slap the smile off his face. Though she wasn't stupid enough to raise her hand against a god. That would be suicide.

"So, are we done here?" Lydia questions.

The god shakes his head. "Not quite," he bangs his staff down on the ground causing the two to teleport to another room.

Lydia realizes that she was in a big ballroom with Zeus standing at the top of the staircase. She looks around the room, noticing seven young men standing in various places in the room. They stared at her, probably wondering why a human girl had just popped out of thin air. When they get tired of looking at her, she looks at the men separately, each being being extremely handsome. Lydia quickly looks at the ground as she feels a blush forming across her cheeks. _Do_ not _think think of them like that,_ she silently scolds herself.

She hears a soft gasp from behind her causing her to turn around. She sees Yui standing beside a golden haired, green eyed man with a confused expression. Lydia's jaw drops before she smiles widely. She walks over to her friend, standing beside her. "You have no idea how good it is to see you," she whispers to Yui.

Yui nods and opens her mouth to say something when Zeus's thundering voice interrupts her. "It appears everyone has arrived," Zeus begins as he walks halfway down the stairs. "Welcome to my garden, to my academy, my beloved students." _My beloved students my ass,_ Lydia thinks bitterly.

"Cut the crap! So you're the one behind all this?" A spiky, blue haired man yelled with anger. Zeus ignores him, continuing his speech.

"Japanese god of the sea, Susanoo. Japanese god of the moon, Tsukuyomi. Norse god of light, Balder. God of fire, Loki. God of thunder, Thor. Greek god of the underworld, Hades. God of fertility, Dionysus. And god of the sun, Apollon. You will learn about humans in order to receive the ancient link between the gods and humanity." Zeus goes over each gods name, catching their complete attention.

"Do you really think we'll just do as you say?" A red hair boy with a long braid asks with an amused expression who she now knew as Loki. _Oh, he has a way, Red._ Lydia crosses her arms over her chest.

"Return my brother and me to our world," Susanoo growls, fist shaking. "Or else..." He summons water around him, getting ready to fight.

"There will be hell to pay," Loki smirks summoning a ball of fire in his hand.

Loki jumps off the balcony in the room toward Zeus, fire raging around him. Susanoo jumps forward at the same moment, water rushing around him. Zeus taps his staff on the stair, light knocking the two gods back down in front of the staircase. Loki lands on his feet and Susanoo lands on his ass causing Lydia to smirk, glad she wasn't the only one not getting what she wanted.

"If you use your divine powers indiscriminately, this academy will be destroyed. Therefore," Zeus raises his staff, a light sending rays toward each god. The lights leave a different accessory on each god, catching them by surprise.

Loki struggles against his new necklace. "What is this? I can't get it off!" The fire god whines.

Apollon tries to take his ring off when Yui says something to him. "He's right. It won't come off," the sun god confirms.

"These shackles seal your divine powers. No one can defy me here. Those shackles are proof!" Zeus exclaims, his face lit up like little kid winning at monopoly.

Susanoo gasps in surprise at the king of gods. Loki growls in annoyance. "That's enough," he tries to summon fire only to have it disappear. He looks at his hand in disbelief. Susanoo tries to summon water, earning the same result.

"You will study here. When you earn the right to graduate, your shackles will remove themselves." Zeus summons a giant glass globe that hovered above them in midair. "Once you understand the human heart, this container will be filled. You have one year. In other words, if you cannot fill it within a year, you will be trapped in this garden forever." This information causes everyone in the room to gasp. Protest came from around the room from gods that had decided to stay quiet until that moment.

"I shall not entertain protests. It has already been decided. Toth," Zeus addresses a man, in his late twenties with white hair wearing an eyeglass steps out from the shadows, who's arms were crossed and wore a stern facial expression. "This man will be your instructor."

"I am the Egyptian god of knowledge, Thoth," the main introduces himself.

"Well damn. This sure is a melting pot of different ethnicities," Lydia says. Her face heats up when she realizes that she said that out loud, earning a look of disapproval from Thoth.

To her luck, Zeus ignored her comment. "You're classmates will be these many spirits." Zeus taps his staff, summoning many bland looking people. They were wearing the school's uniform and chattering away to each other.

"Kusanagi Yui."

"Yes."

"Murphy Lydia."

"What?"

Zeus ignores the attitude in her voice. "Your responsibility is to lead the gods to graduation. Is that clear?" Zeus eyes Lydia.

"So, basically you're leaving two girls with eight random guys? That sounds like a _perfect_ idea," Lydia rolls her eyes at the thought of being stuck with these guys. Zeus gives her stern glare, signaling for her to be serious. She rolls her eyes again.

Thoth clears his throat. "Tomorrow morning you will gather in the auditorium to prepare for the afternoons entrance ceremony. That is all. You are dismissed for today," he turns around, facing away from them. "Kusanagi. Murphy. Come with me." The god walks away with Yui running to catch up with him.

Lydia twirls her headphones around her finger while she follows them, staying a few feet behind. As they walk down the hallway, Thoth begins to talk about pointless information. "Zeus modeled this academy after human schools. All necessary items have been provided. There's even food in the cafeteria," he explains.

Lydia huffs. "Well, damn I hope so," she says with a mocking tone.

Thoth ignores her comment and continues walking. Yui proceeds to ask him about their families. Lydia frowns, not really thinking about how being summoned out of the blue might have upset her parents. She only thought of it as an inconvenience to herself.

"Don't worry," Thoth tells them. "Once everyone graduates, you'll return to the time you came from though the power of Chronos, god of time."

Lydia was glad that time wasn't an issue. That spared her the tears her mother would give her and the lecture her step father would have prepared to give her. As she was thinking of her family, she walked passed Thoth and Yui, Thoth now having Yui trapped against the wall. Lydia gapes at the scene, taken back by the awkward situation.

"Zeus has the future of both humanity and the gods in mind," Lydia sighs in relief when she hears he was still talking about the school. "The Sword of Heaven's Gathering Clouds and the Bow of Heavenly Light," Thoth regards the necklaces around their necks, pushing himself of the wall, his hands going to his sides. "Eventually, those will guide you way. Take care of them." He begins to walk again, passing Lydia. "Not that you could remove them," he adds.

Lydia's hand instinctively reaches for her necklace, her fingers tracing over the bow and arrow. They continue on with the tour with Thoth still rambling over trivial things. Lydia blocks out Thoth's voice as she observes her surroundings. She didn't believe that she would ever get use to how beautiful the place was. Lydia pulls her phone out of her pocket, again checking for signal. She didn't expect for it to have one considering she was now stuck in another realm. She sighs, stuffing the phone back in her pocket. This was going to be a long year for her.

Thoth stops in front of two buildings causing Lydia to bump into him. She had been lost in her thoughts, not really paying attention to the man. His blue eyes give her a stern look before speaking. "Women's dorms are to the right. The men's are to the left," he explains. He walks over to a room that has Yui's name beside it. "This is your room," he tells her. "I'll be in the academy library. If you need anything, come see me." He walks away from Yui, motioning for Lydia to follow him.

Her room was a few doors down from Yui's. She would've preferred for her room to be directly beside hers but she guessed it would be alright it was. She looks up at Thoth. "I guess I'll come to library if I need you. Have a good afternoon, sir," she forces a smile to the god.

Thoth nods. "Farewell."

Lydia opens her door, stepping into the dark room. The light automatically comes on causing the red head jumps back in surprise with a yelp. She puts her hand to her heart mumbling a few curses as she closes the door. She looks around the room, first noticing a white uniform with the same designs as the gods to her left. On a stand beside it laid a small book. She picks it up, smiling when she sees it was a school handbook. "The old ass thought of everything, didn't he?" Lydia huffs flipping through the pages. She comes to the page with a map of the school, silently thanking the universe for that. She would be terribly lost without the map. She puts the book back down and walks further inside room.

"Uh, hello!" A feminine voice says from somewhere in the room.

Lydia's eyes widen as she looks around the room, seeing no one. "Is someone in here?" She asks.

"Yes! Over here," the voice came from the table that sat in front of the window. Standing on the table was blue and pink stuffed panda. It waved its arms at Lydia causing Lydia's mouth to open slightly in shock. Surprisingly, Lydia couldn't say this was the weirdest thing she had seen that day.

Lydia walks over the table, smiling down at the panda. She had always liked panda's, finding them to be adorable animals. "There you are."

"I'm Amy," the doll panda said to her as Lydia sat down at the table. "I'm here to look after you."

The corners of Lydia's mouth curl up. "Really?" She asks amused.

"Yes! Zeus fashioned me from clay. Most myths describe humans as having been made by the gods from clay or earth. In the case of me, something went wrong." The doll continues talking.

"You don't say?" Lydia immediately regrets saying that when Amy gives her sad frown. "N-not that it's bad thing. You're really cute that way," Lydia adds.

Amy sighs. "Thank you. Anyway, in this garden, I am your upperclassman. I promise to take good care of you," the panda goes on excitedly, forgetting Lydia's rudeness.

"Does this taking care of me include gossiping?" Lydia smiles at the panda.

Amy nods. "Of course. Those gods are quite handsome, aren't they?"

Lydia laughs, smiling widely down at her new friend. "I was joking, Amy."

Amy shakes her head at her. "No you weren't. You're a teenage human girl."

Lydia stays silent for a moment, not expecting the comeback from the small doll. "I like you." Lydia stands up from the table. "Well, I'm heading to bed. I'll talk to you in the morning, Amy." Lydia does a three sixty around the room before looking at Amy. "Where's the bed?"

Amy points her arm across the room to an archway with a pink curtain covering it. "Through the curtain."

Lydia mutters a small thank you before walking into the separate room. She jumps on the bed, happy to finally sleep off the exhausting day. She grabs one of the pillows, wrapping her arms around it before laying down. "Maybe if I sleep, I'll wake up from this nightmare," she mutters to herself, closing her eyes.


	3. Chapter Three

**Hello, again!~ Here's the third chapter of Anchor. I thought that maybe I'd make you all wait a week before I posted this. Though since the first two chapters were basically based on the first episode more than actually giving you insight on Lydia I decided to post this chapter. Chapters 4 and 5 are already written though I'm still looking over them. Anyways, enjoy this chapter. :D**

* * *

**LilweenGalatrass:** _I'm glad you like it so far. As for the god Yui with be with, that will become more obvious in later chapters. I'm not going to tell you though. And Amy? Amy's a doll like Melissa. So, I'm assuming you meant Lydia. Though Loki would be a nice choice for Lydia, considering what the theme for this story is. All Red everything, right? xD_

**Jemstone6259:** _Your excitement makes me happy :D And I'll probably follow the anime in certain parts and use some things from the game as well. Speaking of the game, they couldn't seriously make it into English? I would buy the game. Oh, and I'm glad I went back over this chapter before posting it. I used_ **_way_** _too many she's in the beginning. Like, seriously, I mentioned her name in the first chapter and then went four paragraphs before mentioning it again. I'm obsessed with she's. xD_

**rinpup14:** _I believe Lydia is probably everyone's reaction to some of the things that happened in the anime. Like I literally thought the same thing as Lydia when Thoth mentioned the food in the cafeteria. Like, seriously, what cafeteria wouldn't have food?_

**xDarkxAngelx4everx:**_ Oh, she's won't be too horrible. She has a couple issues though. Anywho, I"m glad you're enjoying it so far._

**Choco M:**_ I'm glad you like Lydia. To be honest, I didn't know how much people would like her. Well, in this chapter you find out more about Lydia. There's also some hints that will lead to reason why she really doesn't have faith in the gods._

**Nymphetamine0verdose: **_Pandas are adorable, aren't they? And I always have a problem of making smart alec comments in certain situations._

**MEEHH:**_ Susanoo is my favorite as well though I do have a weak spot for Balder. And the rest of the gods are also pretty amazing. And yes, it's better just to wait a few more chapters to see. _

* * *

The sound of an alarm disrupts Lydia's sleep earning a groan from the red head. She pats her hand down on the bed in search for the phone. Lydia lets out a groan of annoyance before yanking the blanket off of her. She stands up and pulls the blanket up in hopes the phone would fall out of it. Lydia holds the blanket to her when she doesn't hear a thud. She looks at the bare bed, the phone still in no sight. She grumpily tosses the blanket back on the bed.

"Where is that damn thing?" Lydia asks herself, now on the floor to see if had magically appeared under the bed. She reaches her hand underneath the bed, then she freezes. She curses to herself when she realizes how unobservant she was. She reaches into her back pocket pocket, whips the phone out, and slides her finger across the screen to shut the annoying noise off. "How are you not dead?" Lydia asks, seeing that the phone still had a full battery. She places the phone on her bed, assuming magic played some part in her full battery.

Lydia walks to the dresser and grabs some underwear. She pushes the curtain aside as she walks into the small living room. She looks around the room to see where Amy was but didn't see the small panda. Lydia sighs, deciding to leave her new small friend alone until after she took a shower. After finishing her personal hygiene, she puts on the white school uniform. She tugs at the hem of the skirt.

"It's not quite long enough," she mutters to herself as she looks at the thin white lines on her thighs. She walks into the bedroom to the dresser. She digs around before she held a pair of black pantyhose. "Thank goodness. Those stockings wouldn't have been long enough," she smiles as she pulls on the pair of pantyhose.

Lydia walks back into the living room. "Amy?" she calls out, not sure where her small friend was.

"Good morning, Lydia!" The small panda appears out of a small house on the windowsill.

"Good morning, Amy. I was just about to leave," Lydia grabs the book bag and places it on the table. She looks through it as Amy hops off the windowsill and begins to climb on a chair to get on the table. "I need to stop by the school store. Even though I have a couple notebooks for notes, I need another one. And I need a sketchbook, pencils, a good eraser, and a good pencil sharpener," Lydia explains to Amy.

"You draw?" Amy asks in surprise.

Lydia nods. "Yeah. I've been doing it since I was little. I'm good at drawing people. Though damn do I suck at drawing landscapes or painting." Lydia laughs lightly. She slings the bag over her shoulder. "Well I'll see you later, Amy. I'll let you know if anything interesting happens today."

Lydia walks out of her room, shaking her head. She was still trying to wrap her head around the situation she was stuck in. She wanted desperately to be back home. A place that was familiar. Lydia hated change. At fourteen, she hated Japan. Hated her new home. Her new family. She had wanted to be back in the hot Southern sun of South Carolina. To be surrounded by beer drinkers and tobacco dippers. To hear the Southern twang that her friends, family, and teachers spoke; the exceptions being the ones that had came from different regions of the continent. She had begged her mother to let her stay with her fathers family, especially her aunt. Lydia had always been close to her father's sister. Though of course her mother wouldn't let her. She assured her that she would enjoy life in Japan. That she would make new friends that would teach her new things. Her mother was right, to a point. She had made friends, especially with Yui. Though she still missed the life at home. Her _real_ home.

And now it was happening again. She was forced away from the comfort and familiarity of her home. Being forced to make new friends with people who were just going to leave her life in a year. She didn't see the point in getting attached to these gods if they weren't going to be friends after this. There was also no guarantee that she would become friends with any of these men. Was she suppose to spend a year with complete strangers?

Lydia stops at the school store. She gets new art supplies along with a new notebook. She was planning on writing down the events that would happen to her during her time at the academy. She believed it would make an interesting book. People always liked stories that involved magic and gods. Not that Lydia blamed them. Those fantasy stories were something she envied. She had always longed to be taken to a strange world of magical creatures. To fall in love with the hero and never go back to her real home. Now that she was experiencing it she couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. Being forced somewhere against your will was not fun. Especially when nobody else wanted to be there either.

Lydia walks outside of the building. She still had a good thirty minutes before she was suppose to meet up with others in the auditorium. If they even showed up. Lydia sighs, running her fingers through her hair. She didn't know what she could do to preoccupy her time. She had the urge to go to the library to get a couple books. Though she had the feeling that Thoth would believe that she couldn't get enough of him. That and she had no desire to see the Egyptian god first thing in the morning.

Sitting down on bench, Lydia opens the sketchbook she had just got. She pulls out her phone, pulling up a picture of Austin Carlisle. She plugs her headphones into the phone and selects a random song. She begins sketching a faint outline. Lydia remembered how a few months before she would never had drawn someone with tattoos. She never felt she was at that level to draw tattoos. Though she had been practicing her drawing more frequently to the point that drawing plain people had gotten boring. So she found the people with the strange hairstyles, beards, and tattoos. Challenging herself more with each picture she drew. When Lydia was drawing, it was just her and the pencil and the paper and her headphones that blared music into her ears.

Sketching the tattoos that ran along Austin's neck, a bell snatches her out of her muse. Lydia curses, checking the time on her phone. She closes her sketchbook and puts it in her bag along with everything else, besides her phone and headphones. She puts her phone in her pocket and places her headphones around her neck. She gets up, slings her bag over her shoulder and runs toward the auditorium. She hoped she wasn't the only one late. Lydia really hated be the last one to anything.

Lydia rushes into the auditorium, seeing Yui at the stage with with three other figures. As she walks closer to the group, she hears Yui trying to explain to them what an entrance ceremony was.

"The new students all assemble. It's kind of a celebration. They promise to study together..." Yui was obviously trying to think of a good way to explain what it was. Tsukuyomi repeats what Yui says, writing it down into a notebook. Yui tells the moon god that he didn't have to take notes which ended with him copying that as well.

Lydia looks at the god with surprise at him taking such pointless notes.

"In other words, is an entrance ceremony a contract ritual?" Balder asks with a serious expression.

"If you break you promise, will you be met with a terrible curse?" Apollon asks.

"Will we need a sacrifice?" Tsukito looks up from his notes to Yui.

Lydia laughs at the three gods. She elbows Yui lightly in the side. "Damn, Yui. I didn't know you sacrifice things at the entrance ceremony. I volunteer Daisuke," Lydia jokes to her friend.

"It's not like that at all!" Yui exclaims, taken back by the gods. "And we're not sacrificing your step-brother," she adds to a grinning Lydia.

Apollon sighs in relief. "It isn't? Good."

Balder agrees with a soft smile. Lydia takes a moment to not pay attention to what Apollon says next as she studies the long haired blonde. He was tall, much taller than Lydia, though everyone was taller than her. His features were delicate, almost feminine if it wasn't the slightly broad shoulders. His eyes were the color of the sky. Her eyes look over his strong jawline up to his right ear, taking notice of the cuff on it. _I want to draw him._

A hand enters her vision, the fingers snapping a couple times in her face. Lydia moves her head back, glaring at the hand. She swats the hand away and looks at Yui who was now lowering her hand to her side. "Woman! How many times have I told you I hate it when people snap their fingers at me," Lydia tries to give her friend an angry glare which ends with her laughing at Yui smiling innocently at her.

"You can't even stay serious," Yui laughs. Lydia shrugs with smile playing on her lips. "Did you even hear what Apollon just said?" Yui questions with an arched eyebrow. Lydia shakes her head, twirling one of the headphone ends around her finger. Yui sighs at her. "We're splitting up to search for the others and convince them to come to the entrance ceremony."

"Oh? Shit, why not? I'll go with you," Lydia says linking arms with Yui and walks toward the exit.

"It would be faster if you went on your own as well," Yui said when they were outside, Lydia removing her arm from Yui's.

Lydia shakes her head. "Nah. I don't like these gods enough to look for them individually."

"Whatever you say," Yui sighs before stopping. "Hey, I think that's Susanoo over there." Yui points to a tree in the courtyard, a person laying against it facing away from them.

Lydia follows Yui over the boy. He was resting against the tree, his arms behind his head, eyes close. Yui leans over, saying something to get his attention before freezing. Lydia stifles a laugh when she notices the markings on his face, taking her phone out of her pocket. Susanoo opens his eyes, looking over at Yui.

"Huh? What are you looking at?" he asks grumpily.

Lydia gets closer to the boy, squatting down near him. "Hold up. Let me get this," she says as she takes a picture of the gods face. The boy glares at her causing her to stand up and take a couple steps back.

"Your face," Yui points out, backing up as he stands.

Susanoo places his hands on his hips, bending over slightly so he was in Yui's face. "What, woman? Got a problem with my face?" He asks frustrated.

"No... That isn't it." Yui nervously takes her phone out, going through apps. She turns the phone around for Susanoo to see his face. "Look."

Susanoo looks at the phone for a moment. His hands pat his face as examines it. "What is this?" he exclaims. "Did you two do this!" He accuses. Yui shakes her head quickly while Lydia just lets out an amused chuckle.

"I did it," Loki appears from the tree, hanging upside down. The trickster laughs as Susanoo glares at him. Loki swings back up onto the branch as Susanoo yells at him, "Bastard, what do you think you're doing?"

"I love to have fun," Loki answers, giving Susanoo a cheshire smile. Loki jumps down and starts to run. Susanoo follows him, yelling curses at him.

Lydia sighs as she watches the two boys leave her sight. There went two gods they needed. She and Yui continued to walk around the school, discussing how they felt about their situation. Yui didn't mind having to teach the gods the ways of humanity. It was the only way they could get home. They pass a set of stairs, seeing Hades walking down them.

"Hades-san!" Yui yells down at him. "Please listen!"

Hades looks at them before holding his hand out toward them. "Stay back. I told you before. Being near me will bring you misery."

Lydia furrows her brows at the god as he turned to continue walking down the stairs. She looks at Yui and nods her head in his direction, gesturing if they should try again. Yui shakes her head as she walks away with a frown. They continued walking until they found Thor. He refused to go since Loki wasn't going. Lydia thought it was stupid to not go somewhere because of someone else but she didn't push it. Her and Yui continue to walk, Yui muttering mainly to herself about how they couldn't convince anyone and that the entrance ceremony was about to start. Lydia was about to attempt to cheer her up when a loud voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Fairy! Strawberry!" They turn around, seeing the three gods they had departed from earlier along with Dionysus. "Dee-dee's here," Apollon smiles cheerfully. "Dionysus. He's a Greek god, like I am." Apollon introduces him.

"Apollon insisted I come. Sounds like a chore, but fine." Dionysus gives them a smile.

"Thank you!" Yui smiles brightly.

Lydia snaps her fingers and points at Dionysus. "So, does this mean we can get free wine? I could use some wine right about now."

Dionysus laughs while shaking his head. "I can't give you wine. I can give you juice."

"Nah, I'm good. I was joking anyways," Lydia waves her to dismiss the topic.

Balder walks over to her and Yui. "There's no more time. We six will prepare for the ceremony."

For the rest of the time they got the auditorium together. Lydia helped mop the floor after Balder had spilled mop water in the floor. She didn't want the god to spill another bucket since apparently he was clumsy. They put the chairs in rows and Yui explained to the others what to do as Lydia looked over the room. Dionysus thought it would be funny to give Lydia a duster, expecting her to reach in high places. This ended with her wacking him in the head with it and marching away from the group, muttering about how they all knew she was short and couldn't reach high places. Shortly after they had finished the entrance ceremony began.

The ceremony consisted of Thoth calling out everyone's name. He looked disappointed when he saw that Hades, Susanoo, Loki and Thor had decided not to come. Apollon was the one who said the pledge for them. He was overly optimistic about their school year. His words had made Lydia a little more comfortable about staying with these strangers. Not to the point that she was going to willingly open up to the gods or trust them.

Lydia walks with Yui to the dorms after the ceremony. "This might not actually be so bad," she says, taking her friend by surprise.


	4. Chapter Four

**Here's chapter 4. Thanks for all the follows and favorite's so far. They're greatly appreciated. :D This chapter shows some 'moments' between Lydia and two certain gods. Nothing major happening besides some nicknames being established. Also, I borrowed a certain demigod's nickname. You'll understand what I mean at the end of this chapter. Anyways, enjoy!~**

* * *

**LilweenGalatrass:**_ Oh, it's okay. I understood what you meant. Now, if you said a name like Nicole or Sarah, I would be concerned. I'm glad you like Lydia and I hope you still like her as you learn more about her. _

**Jemstone6259:** _I'm sorry. I don't know that much about Anubis. He wasn't focused on during the anime. _

**rinpup14:**_ I glad you like her. Though there's still plenty to learn about her. _

* * *

Lydia takes a tack out of the plastic container. She holds up the piece of paper to the wall, stabbing it at the top in the middle into the wall. She takes a step back and looks at the wall. Side-by-side were two portrait drawings; one of Austin Carlisle, the other of Taka Morita. It had been a couple of days since the entrance ceremony and Lydia had enough free time to work on her drawings. She wasn't sure who she was going to draw next. She had a strong desire to draw the blonde Norse god who was growing on her even though they hadn't really had a private conversation. He was handsome which was the reason she wanted to draw him so badly. Though she couldn't bring herself to ask him for permission. She thought it would be strange for her to walk up to him and say, 'Hey, I know we don't really talk but can I draw you?'

There was a soft knock at her door, drawing Lydia out of her thoughts. Lydia walks to the door and opens it. "Good morning, Yui," she steps aside to let her friend of three years in.

Yui walks into the room, looking around the place. "Oh! You've already started drawing here?" She stares at the two drawings on the wall.

Lydia walks over the table, grabbing her bottle of water. "Oh yeah. Do you know me to go without a sketchbook?" She takes a sip of her drink.

Yui shakes her head before sitting down as well. "Of course not." Yui looks over at Amy, who was laying on her stomach, reading in a magazine that Lydia had picked up for her. "You have one as well?" Yui asks, eyes wide.

Lydia follows Yui's gaze. "Amy? Yeah. Apparently she's suppose to look after me," Lydia shrugs like it wasn't a big thing.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here," Amy says, looking up at the two human girls.

Lydia smiles down at her little panda. "Oh it's not like we're bad mouthing you," Lydia waves her to brush Amy's words aside. She looks back over at Yui. "But yeah, that's Amy."

Amy stands up and walks over to Yui. She puts her arm out. "Nice to meet you, Yui," Amy says as Yui shakes her hand.

"Nice to meet you, too," Yui says.

Yui takes one of the small cookies in the plastic bag that sat on the table. She starts to nibble on it, staring absentmindedly outside the window. Lydia looks at her friend in confusion. Yui was never so quiet around her. "Is there something wrong? Don't tell me you're getting cold feet with dealing with the gods?" Lydia asks with an amused smile.

"The purpose of this school is to teach the gods about humanity's love, right?" Yui questions, looking over at Lydia. Lydia arches an eyebrow but nods. "Than, no offense, why are you here? You have never believed in the gods or any god."

Lydia takes a deep breath and lets it out. "Gosh, Yui. You had me thinking you were all serious over something major," Lydia laughs as she plays her bottle of water. "I'm here because I don't have any faith in those gods. They're selfish beings, not caring about humans. The fact that they're here proves that."

Yui looks at her friend in shock, mouth open slightly. "B-but you're getting along with some of them."

Lydia shakes her head. "Getting along with someone and tolerating them are two different things."

Yui opens her mouth to say something but closes it. They sit there in silence again. Their faith was something they rarely talked about. Yui was always closed to the gods. Always believing in them. Lydia didn't give two shits about them. Since their faith was different, they chose not to discuss it. Religion was something that could start arguments easily and both of them had decided they would fight over it.

Yui stands up with an awkward smile. "Let's get to class," Yui announces as she walks to the door.

Lydia stuffs the last cookie in her mouth before standing up. She grabs her bag and slings it over her shoulder. She grabs her water, swaying it between to fingers as she walks out the room. She closes the door behind her, following Yui who was walking a few feet a head of her. Lydia lets out a deep breath as she stares at the back of her friends head. She hated feeling awkward around her friend. It only happened on the topic of religion. Not that religion matter much to this point. There was multiple gods, all from different cultures. There was no reason to argue what religion was right. No, this awkwardness was from Lydia's lack of trust in the gods. From the fact that Lydia didn't want to get close to the gods. The beings that she blame for taking her father away; particularly the god of the underworld, Hades. She knew it was wrong to blame said god; he probably had never heard Lydia's father's name. Though she had prayed to whatever god had existed to keep her father safe while he was in the midst of war. However, when she was ten, she sat at her father's funeral, silently cursing whatever god was out there.

Lydia sits down behind Yui in the classroom, other students already in there. Lydia never paid the other students any attention. They were souls which made things weird. They never said their names or anything really besides pointless chatter. Lydia watches as Apollon chats with Yui, saying things that made her have to correct him. Tsukito was quietly taking notes, giving his opinion here and there to the others. Dionysus was resting his head in the palm of his hand. He looked like he was ready to pass out any minute. And then there was Balder who was being bugged by the souls. She almost felt pity for him, always being surrounded by people who were just attracted to him for being a god. Her mind then wondered to the other missing gods. She wondered what they were up to. If they even felt bad for not going to class to learn about humanity. Though it didn't surprise Lydia. They were gods after all.

After a point in time, Thoth was now teaching the gods basic human autonomy. Lydia didn't understand how such a thing was important. She thought the gods were made the same as humans were and it was disappointing that they didn't already know how their bodies worked. She was currently sketching on her paper, not bothering to take notes on something she was good at. Whispering caught her attention as she looked up to see Balder attempting to wake Dionysus. After shaking him a bit, Balder fell over from being the clumsy person he was. His hand slipped across her desk, taking her notebook with him since she had decided to sit behind the clumsy god. Apollon, being the overly concern person he was, ran over to Balder with a fuss. Dionysus then woke up, asking if monsters were attacking them. At this, the other students started to freak out, standing up from their seats. Thoth slams his hands down his desk, glaring at the gods before leaving the room. Yui then follows after him leaving Lydia alone with the commotion.

Lydia stands up and stands on her seat. "Hey! All of you calm down!" She yells over the room, catching everyones attention. "There's no monsters attacking, you idiots. And thanks to you all being ignorant, our teacher has left," she finishes, glaring at the other students. She gets down from her chair and starts getting her books together as a bell ring.

"Uh," she leans over her desk and taps Balder who was now apologizing for being clumsy. He turns around to her, a look of confusion on his face when he noticed it was her. "Yeah, you kind of took my notebook with you when you fell. Can I have that back?" She points to the ground near his feet, her notebook laying open beside him.

Balder looks at the ground before bending over to get it. He hands it to her which she gladly takes it, looking over the pages to make sure they weren't bent. She hated bent paper. She turns to the page she was sketching on, seeing an ugly dark line going across the page through her anchor.

"I'm sorry. I ruined your picture," Balder comments.

Lydia looks up at him before shaking her head. She closes the notebook and puts it in her bag. "It's okay. It was just a rough sketch anyways. Now if it was my sketchbook I would be upset," Lydia shrugs. She could always start over from scratch or just copy the picture over onto a clean sheet of paper.

Balder sighs in relief. "Thank goodness. You already seem like you don't like me. I wouldn't want to give another reason."

Lydia blinks a few times at the tall boy. "What makes you think I don't you?" She asks.

Balder stares at her for a moment, studying her. Lydia taps her fingers against her bag nervously. "You just never talked to me before. Or any of us besides Yui, honestly. You don't seem to enjoy being around us," he explains, rubbing his fingers across his chin.

A smile plays on Lydia's lips. "Well, none of you have bothered talking to me either. You could have easily said a hello to me," Lydia leans back on one foot, twirling a piece of string that had came off her uniform around her fingers.

"I guess that's true," Balder laughs.

Lydia chuckles lightly before grabbing her bag. "Welp, I'm gone. I'll see you later, Balder." She waves him a goodbye as she makes her way out of the classroom. She pulls her phone out of her pocket along with her headphones. She plugs the headphones into the phone and puts them in her ears. She turns her music player on, picking a random song to listen to as she heads outside. She yelps as a hand grabs her arm and she raises her hand to slap the person when she realizes it was Yui.

"Damn, Yui. I would've slapped you," Lydia gasps lowering her hand.

"We have to plan an event to do for the summer break." Yui pays no attention to Lydia's comment.

Lydia furrows her brows. She hadn't realized it was summer already. She looks up at the sky, the sun beaming down onto them. The smell of summer fills her nose as a breeze passes her. She rubs her arm as the sunlight hits it, slightly burning. "Seasons change fast here, huh?"

Yui nods her head. "Zeus changed the season," she explained.

Lydia huffs. "Figures. So, what are we doing?"

"I was going to ask the guys what they wanted to do," Yui says.

"Oh. Well, you guys can come up with something. I don't really care for summer events." Lydia moves to pass Yui but she just grabs her arm again.

"Lydia. Thoth says you're not spending enough time with everyone," Yui presses, putting her best effort into convincing her friend to come with her. "Besides, it's not like you've got anything important to do. And don't say drawing."

Lydia gasps in mocking horror at her friend. "I have you know drawing is _very_ important."

Yui sighs. "Alright. Though you have no choice but to participate in whatever we decide on."

"Of course," Lydia says as she walks away from her friend.

Lydia walks around outside for a few minutes, pondering on what she could do to kill time. She was beginning to become tired of drawing since she had been doing that for the pass couple days. She guessed it was going to be a music afternoon. She puts her earphones back in her ears and scrolls through the list of songs. As she was looking, she didn't notice the foot that was in the way of path. She stumbles when her foot comes in contact with said foot. Not able to gain her balance, Lydia falls onto ground, scrapping her knees and hands on the ground. Her phone bounces across the grass onto the concrete sidewalk that was a few feet away from where she was. Looking at her phone she was grateful she had spent the extra money to get the otter box case for it.

Lydia turns around on the ground to figure out the reason she had fell. Her eyes land on a foot that had a tan flip flop on it. She looks over to find an unamused Totsuka Takeru looking at her. He was in the same position she and Yui had found him the day of the ceremony. This time, however, he didn't have any markings on his face. She guessed he had made sure Loki wouldn't bother him again. Or if Loki did, it wouldn't be the same way twice.

"Uh, sir, your foot was in my way," Lydia says trying to get the scowl off of the sea god's face.

Takeru scoffs. "You're the one who wasn't paying attention to where you going, woman."

"I wouldn't have had to if your foot wasn't there," she retorts. She knew, however, that it was her fault. Being consumed by her phone was a bad habit of hers, even if she didn't have service to use it.

Takeru huffs before standing up, putting his hands in his pockets. He starts to walk away before glancing at her again. "Are you just going to sit there like an idiot?" he asks, moving to stand in front of her. He leans down, offering her a hand. "Here; get up." She grabs his hand, his tightening around his before pulling her up easily. She stumbles at bit, trying to gain her footing which ended with her bumping into him.

Heats rises to Lydia's cheeks as she stares into Takeru's chest, watching it going up and down with each breath he took. She takes a few steps back, looking at the ground. She lets out a breath as she runs her hand through her hair. She bites her lower lip and tells herself repeatedly that the situation wasn't awkward. Though it was awkward. Takeru's hand still holding hers, her face as red as her hair, Takeru's amber eyes on her.

Clearing her throat she says, "I guess today's a clumsy day."

Takeru scoffs, letting her hand go. "Just watch what you're doing, Shrimp."

Lydia's jaw tightens at the nickname, knowing he was making fun of her for being short. "Whatever you say, Seaweed Brain."

Lydia does a little victory dance in her head when she sees his jaw tighten. "Seaweed Brain?" he questions.

Lydia shrugs before turning away from the sea god. She picks her bag off the ground that she had drop, dusting the dirt and grass off of it. Lydia feels a smile playing on her lips as she walks to where her phone was. She picks the phone off the ground, wiping it off on her skirt. She notices the headphones weren't connected to it, which caused her to look on the ground frantically. Lydia runs both hands through her hair when she doesn't see them on the ground.

"Here." A hand holding her favorite wires came into her view.

Lydia looks at the owner of the hand, seeing Takeru who looked ready to leave the scene. "Uh, thanks," she says as she takes the headphones.

"Don't mention it," he said before walking off.

Lydia bites her bottom lip as she stares at the bluenette. She was now completely fascinated by this god who had decided to keep to himself.


	5. Chapter Five

**Hey, guys. I'm going to give a warning to the beginning of this chapter. It's based on something that happened to Lydia before she was forced to the island. It's also gives more insight on why she doesn't have faith in the gods. Though if you don't like depressing pasts, then kindly press the back button. You've been warned so it's up to you to continue reading or not.**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter. I was really nervous about posting it and thought that maybe I should scrap the idea and start over. Though I personally like it. It's also why I named this story ****_Anchor._ It plays apart for later on in the story. If it's a completely horrible idea, I'll redo the beginning to this chapter. I really don't want to do that though since it does effect who Lydia is and this story.**

* * *

**LilweenGalatrass:**_I absolutely adore the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series. That's actually how I came across this anime. I was looking up Nico on and I came across a picture of Apollon, Hades, and Dionysus. I personally prefer Yui with Takeru. They seem to have that spark. In this chapter I hint Yui having some feelings for one god, though it's still too soon to decide for her since she hasn't really spoken to all of the gods yet. Also, I hope I didn't go too far with another reason why Lydia hates the gods in this chapter._

**Jinx craft:** _Thank you for liking her. I hope you still like her for times to come._

**Rosalie:**_ We'll see who she'll end up with later. There's sill plenty of chapters to come._

**rinpup14:**_ He's rudeness is what makes him Takeru, though. _

**1loveluffy:** _Oh gosh. The pressure is on. I can't promise that she'll be with Takeru. Though this makes me rethink the idea for the beginning of this chapter. And spelling mistakes? My computer automatically checks the spelling for me. Maybe some words are misused, yes. And I hope you still love me after this chapter. It's kind of the reason why I haven't updated yet. I'm pretty nervous about it._

**Nymphetamine0verdose:** _Yes, this chapter is the beach scene. Some of if at least. I follow a certain word limit for my chapters so I didn't put the whole beach scene on here so it will continue to the next chapter._

* * *

_Fingers run softly against her skin, barely touching. Lydia shivers under the touch. She tries to move away from the hand that was on her leg. Hot breath runs against her neck causing her body to shake. Lydia tries to back away from the person, hitting a hard surface behind her. She lets out a surprise gasp when she realizes she couldn't get away from the touches._

_"It's alright. You know I won't hurt you," a voice whispers laced with lust. _

_Lydia slaps her hands at the figure that was hovering over her. Its arm was beside her, one leg in between hers and it's other hand was still running down across her leg. The hand stops caressing her legs and grabs it, short nails digging into her skin. Lydia gasps in pain. _

_"Stop touching me," she hisses. _

_Hot breath hits her cheek. "And what fun would that be?" Lips were barely touching the skin of her cheek._

_Her hands move the figures chest. She pushes on the chest, pushing the figure back slightly, catching it by surprise. She scrambles to her feet when the figure falls. She starts to run when a hand wraps around her ankle, pulling her down. Lydia lands on her forearms to keep her face from smacking into the ground. She kicks at the figure only to have it grab her legs and force her down. The figure crawls over her, pinning her legs down with his and her arms with his hands._

_"This would be easier if you'd quit struggling," the voice whispers against her neck._

_Lips press against Lydia's neck causing Lydia to take in a sharp breath. She tries to push her arms up but the figure pushes them harder against the ground. More kisses trial down her neck to her collar bone. _

_"Get off of me," Lydia growls as she struggles harder. The figure only chuckles, not bothering with words. "Get off of me," Lydia repeats with more desperation. Lips continue farther down her body to just above her breasts. _

_"Get off of me!"_

Lydia jolts up, sweat pouring down her body. Her breath shakes as it escapes her lips. Her eyes look widely around the room, searching for the dreaded figure. There was no sign of him, letting Lydia know it had all been a dream. She rips the blanket off of her and swings her legs off the bed. Placing her elbows on her knees, she buries her face into her hands. She breathes in deeply and lets out shaky breaths as she tries to calm herself.

"It was just a dream. Just a dream," she repeats to herself as her eyes threaten to release tears. Her body was shaking as if the appearance was real. It felt real. The places that the figure had touched in the dream were burning hot on her body. Lydia stands up and walks around the bedroom, trying to get the edge off her. Her hands were shaking and she was telling herself to calm down. As a burst of anger, she kicks her dresser as she passes it, pain rippling up her foot to her leg. She curses loudly as she brings her foot back to the ground.

"Get yourself together, Lydia. It was just a dream. You're safe at this stupid academy for the stupid gods. And today you gotta go to the seaside school and put on a fake fucking smile so that way they think you're enjoying yourself. You have no time to get worked up over a stupid dream," she scolds herself and she sits back onto her bed. She reaches her hand underneath her pillow, pulling out her phone. She scowls when she sees the time. "Five fifty? Fucking five fifty?" Lydia growls, tossing the phone to the side.

Lydia stands back up, unable to keep herself seated for long. She walks out of the bedroom to the other, the lights automatically coming on. She walks over to the small house on the windowsill and squats down in front of it. "Amy? Ams?" Lydia taps on the small house.

Lydia hears a soft groan as lid to the house is pushed upwards. Amy's head pops up, her little eyes glaring slightly at the human in front of her. "What is it, Lydia?" Amy asks with annoyance, obviously not too happy to be woken up.

"I just needed someone to talk to," Lydia says, her voice almost a whisper.

Amy sighs as she pushes the lid all the way back. She crawls out of the box and Lydia picks her up. Lydia walks over the table, puts Amy down, and sits down in a chair. "I had a bad dream," Lydia explains as the doll gives her a questioning look.

"Aren't you a little too old to be upset over bad dreams?" Amy asks, sitting down on the table.

Lydia bites her bottom lip. "It wasn't just any dream, Ams," she says. She runs her fingers through her hair, pulling it back into a loose pony tail and holds it there so her hair was out of her face.

"Oh? What was it then?" Amy asks in a sarcastic tone.

Lydia gives her a pointed look. Sometimes having Amy as her watcher was great, other times it was annoying. "It felt _so_ real. Like, I could still the feel the touches when I woke up," Lydia lets her hair go and wraps her arms around herself.

"What touches?" Amy asks with a hint of concern in her voice.

"_His_ touches. His breathes. His kisses. His voice. His body. That fucking guy who torments me back at home," Lydia's voice shakes. Her hands tighten around her body. "And that's all it is. Touches and kisses."

Amy stays quiet. Lydia watches her small friend, wondering if it was too soon to inform her of her problems. She would understand. It wasn't the type of information most people wanted to know. Everyone always wanted to assume everyone was happy. They never wanted to know that people actually had problems. Problems were meant to stay hidden, never brought to the surface. People graved the sweet lie, never the bitter truth.

"Who?" Amy finally breaks the silence.

Lydia shakes her head. "It doesn't matter. It's in the past. Though occasionally the memory always pops back up," Lydia says, popping the hair band on her wrist absentmindedly.

"What time do you have to meet everyone for the seaside school?" Amy asks, changing the subject.

Lydia sighs. "Nine o'clock. Three hours from now."

"What are we doing up this early?" Amy questions.

"Bad dream, remember?" Lydia asks in a mocking voice. "Whatever, I'm going to take a shower, get my ass ready, and act like everything is fine." Lydia stands up from the table to get ready.

* * *

Lydia stands outside, holding the swimsuit she had just bought from the school store along with a pair camouflage shorts and a brown tank top. She really wasn't looking forward to showing off her body to the group of boys that was going to be with her and Yui. It wasn't that she was overweight, she actually worked out quite often considering she played tennis back at home. It was the thin white lines that lined her slightly tanned legs that worried her. The marks from the battle she experienced a couple years before. She no longer added to these lines but they never faded. Always a bitter reminder to her.

Lydia shakes her head at the shorts and swimsuit before walking into her room. She walks into the bathroom. She takes off her current clothes and puts on the shorts and tank top. She thought about the swimsuit on underneath her clothes but decided against it. She didn't want to put dry clothes over a wet swimsuit. That, and sea water was usually dirty and she would prefer to put on something she knew was clean. Lydia walks out of the bathroom into the living room.

"So, are you feeling better now?" Amy asks from the couch.

Lydia grabs the bag that she had laid on the couch. She puts her swimsuit in it along with a towel. She grabs her black combats that she had took off and puts them on. "I'm as fine as anyone could be in this situation," Lydia answers Amy's question as she laces up the boots.

Amy sighs. "It's never good when you say something like that."

Lydia grabs a brush off the table and pulls her hair into a high ponytail. She then puts the hairbrush in the bag. "Yeah, well apparently even though I thought the school store sold everything, they don't sell cigarettes. I could really use a cigarette at the moment," Lydia rambles as she grabs a couple bottles of water from the mini-fridge in the room.

"Those things are not good for you," Amy says with disappointment.

Lydia rolls her eyes. "Yeah, I know." She slings the bag over her shoulder. "Welp, I'm out. See you later," Lydia says as she walks away from her small friend.

As Lydia was leaving her room, she sees Yui walking away from the dorms. Lydia breaks into a run. She jumps onto Yui's shoulders before landing back on her feet as Yui's knees buckle. Yui gives her friend a pointed look causing Lydia to give her a sideways smile. She puts her hands in her shorts pockets.

"Wassup?" Lydia casually says.

"Good morning, Lydia," Yui laughs at her friend.

The two engage in light conversation on the way to the meeting spot. Lydia decided not to share her dream with Yui. She didn't want to ruin her friend's mood. Instead she listen to Yui talk about the gods, Apollon specifically. Whenever Yui mention the god, her eyes would have a special spark to them. Lydia could see the way Yui was starting to feel about the god.

They reach the school gates, Apollon standing at the front with the others huddled around. Apollon lights up when he sees the two girls and waves at them. Yui and Lydia both walk to the front, Yui standing beside Apollon. Lydia looks over the group of boys, surprised to see all the boys there. She also noticed that everyone was still wearing their uniforms to an extent.

"Strawberry, you're not wearing your uniform," Apollon points out.

Lydia snorts. "It's summer right now. I am not wearing a uniform," she says.

"But you might get in trouble for breaking dress code," Apollon says with a worried expression.

Lydia looks at the god then bobs her head slowly, lips pursed. "You know, Apollon, not everybody follows the rules," she says with shrug.

Apollon frowns. "But..."

"Aye! How 'bout that beach, though? Let's get moving," Lydia interrupts the sun god.

* * *

"Hey, I'm sweating like crazy here..." Loki whines from behind Lydia and Yui.

"My legs are tired, too..." Takeru adds to the whining.

Balder looks back at the two boys. "Apparently that's how human body's work," he explains with a smile.

"Seriously?" Takeru asks, still whining.

"It feels so gross," Loki continues to whine.

Lydia looks back at the two boys. She shakes her in disbelief at them. "Will you two quit acting like two preppy girls? It's annoying," she scowls at the two boys. "Just suck it up," she adds a couple seconds later.

The two boys glare at her before Loki speaks again. "How long do we have to walk, anyways? Surely not all the beach," the red haired god continues on.

This time Apollon spoke before Lydia had time to make any snide comments. "To the beach. The whole way," he confirms with a big smile.

The two boys stop walking in surprise. "If we're going to the beach, isn't there an easier way to go?" Takeru asks in shock.

"The journey is important, too," Yui tells them as she stares at them. Takeru questions her which causes her to explain even more. Tsukito begins to copy what she says causing Yui and Takeru to protest. Takeru then tells Yui to stop saying nonsense and calls her weed, a nickname Yui wasn't too happy with. Though Takeru points out that part of her name says, 'weed.'

Lydia leans over to Yui and whispers loudly in her ear, "At least you're not Seaweed Brain."

Takeru shoots Lydia a glare. "I heard that!"

Lydia scoffs. "You were suppose to," she turns back around. "Loki get up and let's get going. The beach isn't going to come to us," she commands as she walks to the front, taking the lead.

They continue walking, approaching some woods. Yui attempts to convince Hades to join the group which he quickly declines, mumbling about misfortune. As they walk, Loki had quit complaining about sweating to being fascinated by his surroundings. Lydia attempts to stay in the lead, a few feet away from the others. She would only talk to Yui when Yui wasn't busy trying to keep the gods from being too nosy. They cross a rope bridge, something Lydia wasn't particularly happy about since she was never a big fan of heights. Yui had to continue to kept Loki from messing with too many things that could potential dangerous to the god in his human form. After another hour of walking, the finally reached the beach.

The group gasps in relief as they stare at the blue water pass the sandy area in front of them. Lydia drops her bag to the ground and leans over to take off her boots and socks. The others gasp in relief. Takeru shouts how he loves the beach and Loki says it wasn't so bad. Lydia walks over into water, just enough so it was pass her ankles. She didn't complain the whole trip but her feet were hurting from lack of exercise. She turns around to look at the others, noticing that Apollon was starting to take his clothes off. Yui quickly turns away and squats down to her knees to hide her face.

Apollon laughs a little as he takes his pants off, revealing a pair of swim trunks. "Look. At these swim trunks," he says to her. Yui looks back at him. "I read about it in a book. When humans go the beach or pool, they wear them under their clothes."

"What are you, a child?" Yui asks him.

"At Apollon's recommendation, we wore our swimsuits under our clothes."

After Dionysus says that, the rest of the boys take off their clothes. Yui stares in amazement at the boys. Lydia takes particular notice of Takeru's swimsuit. _That's not a swimsuit, Seaweed Brain._ A slight blush appears on both girls face. Apollon tells them to put on their swimsuits. Yui nods while Lydia shakes her head. She was in no hurry to change. She just wanted to enjoy the water on her sore feet.

The sound of a bell catches the groups attention. Clouds begin to cover the sun. The air around them grows colder. Leaves on the trees change to the colors of autumn. The water around Lydia's feet pierces her feet like needles from the sudden cold. Lydia lets out a huff before walking on the sand while the others look around, wondering what caused the change of season.

"What is this?" Takeru shouts angrily.

"This sucks!" Loki whines.

Dionysus complains about it being cold. Hades takes the blame, saying him being there has brought misery to the group. Apollon reassures Hades, telling it was Zeus who caused the season to change. The sun god turns to the group. He tells them that he's still going to swim despite the cold. Lydia rolls her eyes at him as she wipes the sand off her feet and puts of her socks and boots back on. Tsukito offers to swim as well while the others say that it wasn't such a good idea since they would get sick. The two boys get in the other anyways and Apollon says the water wasn't so bad. After a few minutes they were getting colder causing the others to yell at them to get out.

Lydia face palms as the others help the two boys out. "I'm surrounded by idiots."


	6. Chapter Six

**I'm so glad everyone approves on the little insight of Lydia's past. You guys have no idea how nervous I was when I posted the last chapter. So, thank you all for your support! :D This chapter's kind of short considering I decided to cut the Seaside School trip in half in the last chapter. Though, I added something that filled in the time between when Apollon and Yui left to got the 'flowers.' Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try to write the next one as soon as possible. Though I'm about to start college in a couple weeks so updates will be slow after that, because school comes first to me. And my birthday's this Saturday, I'll be 18, finally :D But enough about me and on to chapter!**

* * *

**LilweenGalatrass:**_ I'm glad you liked the end! And yes, we all the same thought when it came to Takeru's swimsuit. The poor guy just doesn't know what one is. But, that ass tho xD And Lydia's past will be revealed more and more as the story progresses._

**Nymphetamine0verdose:**_ Yeah, life isn't all sunshine and rainbows for everyone, right? To be honest, I'm not use to writing OCs with pasts like Lydia's but it wouldn't make sense for her to hate the gods like she does if her life was amazing. I'm just hoping I don't mess up with portraying someone like her. And which idea was Apollon dim-witted to? _

**rinpup14:** _Same here. Well, I'd probably just stand in it up to my knees since I'm weird and hate sea water xD_

**Guest:**_ I'm glad you still love me and this fanfic :3 And I changed my profile picture to show kind of what I picture Lydia to look like. I couldn't find an exact image of what I was thinking and unfortunately my anime drawing skills are weak. _

**Tae:** _Your review was __**the**__ review I've been waiting for! You honestly have no idea how happy your review made me. So, thank you for your constructive criticism. I know I have a problem with being to repetitive. I try to keep myself from doing that too much, yet it kind of happens. And I have a habit of changing tenses without realizing it. Its a habit I've been trying to break for some time now. I need to look over these chapters more often before I post them. Sometimes I just get so caught up with what the chapter is about instead of showing it well with my writing. Details have always been an issue for me and honestly I'm trying to improve my writing. Though, thank you for advice! I'll look out for that stuff when I'm writing. Oh, and it wasn't a god who molested Lydia. It's actually someone from her personal life. So we don't have to worry about one of our adorable gods being the bad guy. _

**ChocolateKittey:**_ And I hope you'll continue to like this! :3_

**MCRDanime:**_ Thank you(: And I always try to update as soon as I can if I don't have other things to do._

* * *

Lydia sits on the stairs in the room of the guest house. Loki and Takeru were continuing to grumble about how the trip wasn't fun. Lydia was becoming slightly annoyed by the fire and sea god. She just wanted them to be quiet for once. Though she couldn't blame them this time for complaining. They had spent all that time walking to the beach just to have the seasons change. That was just like Zeus to ruin everything. Now she was stuck with two whiny gods, two gods who decided to get themselves sick, and the others just looked terribly bored. Yui was trying her best to keep everyone in good spirits but that was hard to do with Loki and Takeru complaining.

"Be sure to warm yourselves up," Yui says to Apollon and Tsukito. They were currently sitting in front of the fire place with blankets wrapped around them. Balder points out to the two that humans could catch colds. Lydia didn't know why this thought didn't occur to the two gods before they tried to swim in cold water. Thoth had just explained to them a couple days before that humans got sick easily.

Loki groans from the couch. "I came because Balder insisted that this would be fun, but it's boring," he whines.

"Loki, there are plenty of fun things to do besides swimming," Balder tells him with a frown.

"Yeah!" Apollon smiles, turning around to face Loki. "There's beach volleyball, smashing watermelons, surfing..."

"Those all sound cold," Takeru snaps, interrupting Apollon's list causing him to frown. "I know you said I should come, Brother, but I was stupid to follow you," Takeru stretches.

Groaning, Lydia asks, "Who wants to play 'pin the tail on the complaining gods?'"

"Lydia!" Yui widens her eyes in surprise at her friend. Lydia shrugs at her. She was use to Yui not approving of things she said to others. The two complaining gods glare at her before turning their attention to the others again.

Loki stands up and looks at Balder and Thor. "Thor, Balder, let's go."

"Brother, let's go, too," Takeru looks at Tsukito.

Apollon stands up. "Please wait!" He exclaims as he tosses the blanket off of him. "I'll search for a way... I'll find one! A way to make seaside school fun!" He runs out of the room causing Yui and Hades to yell after him.

Loki sits back down with a 'hmmph,' obviously not pleased with the sun god. Lydia looks at the door Apollon ran out of before standing up. She walks over to Yui. Lydia takes the tea pitcher from her. She nods at the door. "Go after him before he gets all depressed or something," Lydia says to her. Yui nods before leaving the room the same way Apollon had. Lydia walks to the small kitchen in place and puts the pitcher down on the counter. The gods continue to argue whether to leave or not. They didn't believe they had to stay since Apollon was just a student like them.

Shaking her head, Lydia grabs her bag off of the stairs. She digs through the bag, pulling out a gum pack. Pulling out a piece a gum and unwrapping it, she turns to look back at the group of boys as she puts the piece of gum in her mouth. The minty flavor bursts through her mouth as she slowly chews the piece of gum. Chewing gum was something she did whenever she was beginning to feel stressed. At the moment, she was getting there from Loki's and Takeru's complaing. They were giving her headache. That, and since Zeus had suddenly popped her out from her world to this one, she didn't get a chance to bring her medicine. She had to take medicine for her stress levels because, unfortunately, she handle stress in a terrible way. Without the medicine, she would stress out over the smallest of things; small things being people yelling and complaining.

Her turquoise eyes follow Balder and Tsukito as they run out of the door leading outside. What were they leaving for? She didn't know because she had quit paying attention to the group. Popping a bubble, she decides to ignore the other gods. They were going to continue doing the same thing they did best; complain. She pulls out a brush from her bag. Her fingers unwrap the hair band that held her hair and she brushes her hair out. Since she was now inside, she felt no need to keep her hair in a ponytail.

Balder and Tsukito rush back into the room. They explain to the group that Apollon was now the student council president. This meant they had to listen to him when he said to wait for him to get back. Loki and Takeru groan in defeat as they sit down on the couches again. They were obviously not happy that they were stuck in the house with nothing to do.

"Lydia?" A voice calls from across the room. Lydia looks up to see Balder smiling at her. "Do you have any ideas that could preoccupy our time?" He asks. The other gods look at her, especially Loki and Takeru who looked like they were about to die of boredom.

With a shrug of her shoulders Lydia says, "Hell if I know. Read a book or something." Loki and Takeru groan at her statement as they look away from her. She rolls her eyes at the two boys. Balder gives her a sympathetic smile as if to apologize for the other twos actions. She wished she had an idea for the boys. If she had her phone with her, she would have showed Loki and Takeru the game Angry Birds or something. Though when she thought of their tempers, she decided that wouldn't have been a bright idea anyways. They, mainly Takeru, probably would have tossed her phone across the room in frustration at the game. Even she got angry at the game. Though that was the whole point of Angry Birds. To make the player angry.

Lydia stands back up from the stairs and walks back to the small kitchen. She gives Hades a slight wave since he was sitting at the bar. The red headed girl starts to dig around in the cabinets. If she couldn't find anything to do, she might as well eat, right? A smile etches across her face as she grabs a bag of chocolate chips. Placing the bag on the counter she continues to look around the kitchen, fist bumping when she has all the ingredients. She leans onto the bar and waves a hand in front of Hades face.

"Wanna help me bake some cookies?" She asks, hoping to this would pass the time.

Hades looks at her in horror as he scoots back in the barstool. "No; I will only bring you misfortune," he says with his hand out as if to keep the distance between them.

Lydia arches a brow at him before shrugging. She walks out from behind the bar to where the boys were sitting. "Do you guys want cookies?" She points to the kitchen.

The boys look at her, smiles spreading across their faces. "What kind of question is that?" Loki questions with a smirk.

"You're right. I think I should be asking, who wants to help me bake cookies?" At this question, Balder stands up from the couch with his hand slightly raised.

"I'll help," he beams, taking Lydia by the arm as he walks behind the bar.

"O-okay," Lydia stutters, surprised by Balder's sudden actions. She wasn't used to people touching her.

Lydia turns on the oven so it could preheat. She tells Balder to get two bowls down since her height handicapped her from doing so. She instructs Balder to mix in the smaller bowl the flour, salt, and baking soda. Lydia takes hold of the other bowl and mixes the sugars and butters together. She asks Balder to hand her a couple eggs since he was closest to the fridge. She looks at Hades, who was watching them.

"Are you sure you don't want to help, Hades? I promise I don't bite," she tells the god of the underworld. He just shakes his head and leaves the bar, heading to the stairs where she was sitting earlier. Lydia makes a tsking sound at the god. She was trying to be nice, something that didn't happen very often when she was strangers. She turns back to Balder who was given her a sympathetic smile. "He's got a stick up his ass, I swear," she says taking the eggs from Balder.

Balder frowns. "You're too pretty to say such vulgar words."

Heat rushes to Lydia's cheeks as she cracks the eggs. "Well, it's a habit," she grabs the vanilla, putting a teaspoon of it into the bowl. She turns around with the bowl in one hand and a wooden spoon in the other. "Mix," she orders. Balder laughs nervously with a sweat drop as he takes the bowl. Lydia knew she was probably coming off a little strong in the kitchen but she really didn't want to talk about herself. People always asked her why she cussed so much. Though the answer was unknown even to Lydia. It just became a habit, getting worse depending on what her mood was at the time. Lydia tells Balder to add the other bowl of ingredients into the bigger bowl slowly as she grabs the chocolate chips. She pours the chips into a measuring cup and turns back to Balder who seemed to be having trouble stirring as the dough thickened.

"Now I see why you told me to mix," he pouts.

Lydia lets out a laugh before standing on her tiptoes and pouring the chocolate chips over into the bowl. Balder gives her unpleasant look before returning to his pouting. "Don't give me that look. They needed to go in there," she tosses the measuring cup into the sink. "Hand it here," she takes the bowl from Balder and picks up on his stirring. She tells Balder to get out the pan as she finishes up on the stirring. Pulling open one of the drawers, Lydia takes out a small spoon. She takes up some of the dough in the spoon and offers it to Balder.

"Taste," she tells him.

Balder stares hesitantly at the spoon. "But, it's not baked yet."

Lydia shrugs her shoulders. "So? It's always better in dough form."

Balder takes the spoon from her. As he licks the spoon clean, Lydia grabs another spoon and drops spoonfuls of cookie dough on the pan. When she was done, she puts the pan in the over. Starting up some dish water, Lydia starts picking up the dirty dishes and putting them in the sink. She didn't ask Balder to help her clean the mess. He had been used enough when it came to stirring thick cookie dough.

"Lydia," Balder says when she was half way done with washing the dishes.

She looks over her shoulder at him sitting on a bar stool. "Hmm?" She questions.

"This is the most you've talked to me," he points out.

"Really?" She hadn't really thought about how much she was talking. The idea of cookies had made her excited earlier that she forgot that she was suppose to hate the gods in the room. Sweets were her weakness.

"And I now know how to make you talk more," he continues.

Lydia raises at brow at him in questions. "Oh yeah?"

"Sweets," the god of light beams.

* * *

It had been over an hour that Apollon and Yui had left. That was more than enough time for Lydia and the other gods to eat their cookies. Lydia had put a couple cookies aside for them. While Lyida had hoped the cookies would cure Takeru and Loki's complaining, it had only been a temporally solution. After thirty minutes when they had ate, they were back to complaining. Rubbing her temples, Lydia mentally curses the two boys from the stairs. Hades and her had switched back to their original places after the cookies were done. Takeru and Loki sat on one couch beside each other, Tsukito and Balder sat on the other, and Dionysus and Thor sat at the table. Balder had tried to convince Lydia to sit with him on the couch but she declined. Sitting on the couch meant sitting closer to the complainers. She was fine being at a distance. Especially since Balder and Tsukito repeated for the eighth time that they would have to wait until Apollon and Yui got back before they could leave to Loki.

"You've been saying nothing but that," Loki places his hands behind his head and moves his feet onto the couch so his knees were close to his face. "And Apollon isn't back yet."

"Neither is the weed," Takeru adds, resting his chin on the back of his hand.

"Why is Apollon going to all this effort for the seaside school, anyway?" Loki smirks. _Maybe because he's not a narcissistic ass like you,_ Lydia wanted to add as she glared at the red head. "Isn't he Zeus's son?" Loki continues when Thor asks what Loki was trying to say. "Maybe he's only pretending to be our friend, while working to ensure Zeus's plan goes well, or something."

A loud sound of a chair being shoved back causes Lydia to jump. She and the others look at Hades who was now standing and glaring at Loki. "That cannot be," he says causing Takeru to question him with a glare. "Because he... Apollon... has a love more pure than you can imagine for you... No, for all of us. That is how he is," he says with determination while looking at the others in the room. Balder and Tsukito agree with him.

"At least he's trying," Lydia adds, standing up as well. "What are you doing besides sitting there complaining? At least Apollon cares about learning about humans. You don't care. It's gods like you that are the reason humans don't believe in gods nowadays," Lydia's voice was venom. She had grown tired of hearing Loki's shit to the point that she didn't care if the group knew how she really felt about them. "How does it feel, Loki, to know that your existence is irrelevant?"

Loki takes in a sharp breath at her words. The others look at her with surprise, not sure what to say about her words. Lydia takes in a deep breath and let's it out in shock as she takes in what just left her mouth. Her hand covers her mouth in a second as she looks back at Loki. At that moment, she realized she had took things too far. His face shown surprised before he sent her an ice cold glare. He then let an irritated sigh. "Forget it!" He shouts standing up. "I'm leaving!" He marches to the door and pulls it open roughly, walking toward the stairs before stopping.

"Sorry! Sorry it took so long!" Apollon's voice calls out.

"Thanks for waiting!" Yui's voice adds.

"I wasn't waiting! I'm leaving!" Loki shouts down to them. A second later, a bright light fills the sky, followed by a boom.

A smile plays on Lydia's lips as she rushes out the door just in time to see the orange and gold firework . The others came out to see green and blue decorate the sky.

"Flowers... in the sky?" Takeru asks in disbelief as he stares in fascination at the sky like the rest.

"They're called fireworks," Yui explains, smiling up at him.

"Fireworks?" Takeru repeats. "They're amazing." Takeru was awestruck, along with the others. Apollon comments on they were more beautiful than he imagined.

They continued to watch the fireworks in awe before the show ended. All of them then gathered in a small field next a stream where Yui handed out firework sticks. Loki and Takeru proceeded to run around like little kids, chasing poor Dionysus around. Balder and Apollon make small talk over their firework sticks while Hades stared sadly at his firework sticks that failed to burn, and Tsukito and Thor sitting near each other with theirs.

Yui was happily sorting through the bags of firework sticks when Loki came up to her and she offered him two more. "If you entertain me again, I wouldn't mind attending classes," he says after he snatches the firework sticks from her.

When Loki walked away, Takeru walks over to Yui. "Hey, weed... Humans can make some pretty neat stuff," he comments looking away, like he was forced to say that. Yui smiles warmly at him as he turns away.

Only Lydia didn't play with the firework sticks. It turns out she was deathly afraid of the objects. So, she watched the others from the side as she pondered a way to apologize to Loki for being so rude. _I really need a filter,_ she thinks grimly to herself.

Crackling lights flash in front of Lydia's face. Jumping back, Lydia yelps in surprise and clutches her chest. An amuse chuckle causes Lydia's eyes to look to her right. Balder holds out a firework stick to her with a genuine smile on his face.

"Take this, Lydia," he tells her.

Taking a couple steps back, Lydia shakes her head. "Na uh. Those things are dangerous," she squeaks eying the stick of colorful fire.

Balder gives her a confuse look before holding the stick away from her. "I've been wanting to ask you something," his voice was now serious.

Lydia looks at the boy questionably before sighing. "About earlier?" She guesses. Balder nods. Lydia runs her fingers through her hair and glances around at the others. "What I said was out of line. I was just so irritated with Loki that it kind of slipped out. None of y'all should take it to offense," she explains, her eyes set on the ground.

Balder stays silent, the crackling of the firework sticks and cheers of the others being the only sound they heard. "You sounded so serious. Like you hated him," Balder breaks the silence.

Lydia lets out a grim chuckle. "It's not him that I particularly hate," she shakes her head. Balder opens his mouth to say something yet stops when Lydia raises her hand for him to keep quiet. "I don't want to talk about it. I'd appreciate if you'd just leave it be," her tone said she was done talking.

Balder gives her another sad look before joining the others again. Lydia watches the blonde walk away from her. Even though she hated to admit it, she wished he tried to figure out what was wrong with her. Yet it was the same as always. Once others figured she was fine, they didn't bother to pry any farther. They were afraid of what they would find out. Not that Lydia blamed them. She was afraid of her inner demons as well.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Hello! It's September finally. This means falls right around the corner. I absolutely love fall. Anyways, sorry for the delay. My father didn't pay the internet bill so we had to go a couple weeks without internet. I wanted to update this before school started but ya know, father didn't pay the bill. College is going alright except for the fact that I'm still anxious around these people. So anxious to the point that I feel sick. That's always fun. But besides that, it's great.**

**This chapter's a little slow. It's also the longest one yet. I spent all afternoon working on this when I should have been studying. Ah... shows where my priorities are. I meant to only spend thirty minutes on this but I just got a roll and didn't want to stop. Also, half of this, is an interaction between Lydia and a certain god. I'm not saying which one so you have to read to find out. I hope I didn't portray him too much out of character. If so, I apologize in advance. It's been a long day. A ****_very_**** long day. So, again, I apologize in advance for OOC-ness. I also apologize for cheesiness. Like, extra cheese at the end. I apologize.**

**Also, I've noticed a few people have suggested Loki as a possible pairing for Lydia. To be honest, Loki was actually an option when I started to plan this. While he can be selfish and childish, Loki's actually a really good person when it comes to helping people out. I've always thought he was good suit for Lydia, since Lydia has panic attacks, something that will be shown in this chapter actually. He use to calming someone down and keeping their emotions in check. Just look at Balder. But Balder is the main reason why I don't have Loki as an option. Loki already has to deal with Balder and the fact that his inner god of destruction is trying to surface. I wouldn't want to add to Loki's stress while making him have to worry about Lydia as well. I do see Loki and Lydia becoming good friends later on, but possible lovers, no. Though I have put up a poll to see how many people would like Loki to be an option for Lydia. I'll leave that up for a couple weeks, three at the most. Though for now, enjoy them hating each other. **

* * *

**LilweenGalatrass:**_ Yes, Balder can be quite possessive. It's not really his fault, though. He has his other side that he doesn't quite know how to control. And I put my explanation of why I don't want to put Lydia with Loki at the top._

**1loveluffy:**_ I've seen a couple stories on here with Takeru. I haven't read them because I haven't had the time. I haven't seen one with Balder though. Maybe I just haven't looked close enough though? And I love you too :D_

**ChocolateKittey:** _Thanks for the advice! I've always struggled with my sentences when it comes to showing things in the story. I think it's because in person, I also struggle with telling people things. I've always been kind of awkward so I think it also reflects in my writing. Though I'm glad you're enjoying the way Lydia's interacting with everyone. Even though to me, she's kind of annoying. _

**rinpup14:**_ Yess. Saying the wrong thing can have an impact on your whole day._

**Nkaura-Ruta-La:**_ Yes, she was being truthful. Though she said in a rude, offending manner. I'm glad you're enjoying this story though (:_

**Myrrine:**_ I'm glad you love it c: And I agree. There's not any Balder fics. At least the last time I checked. Though let's watch Lydia's actions with the two first before deciding._

**Loki:**_ What? xD Though I agree, Loki. I agree._

**Momochan77:**_ I'm glad you like her(: Though in this chapter she's pretty annoying. And look. A week after you requested the update xD _

**The Dark One Rising:** _First off, you blew up my e-mail on my phone xD Like every thirty minutes or so was a new review. I'm glad you like the idea of Lydia's personality. I'll make sure to watch out for any self-insertation (I know that's not a word). I'm sorry for the terrible nickname. I'm actually horrible at coming up with nicknames. I usually just call my friends by their actual names or shorten it if it can be shorten. So I apologize. And I like how observant you are. I'm not saying who it is yet. I'm saving that until she actually tells the god of her choice before I come out with who the guy is. Though I like how you remembered that detail from chapter one. Not anyone else has pointed that out. And yes. There will be serious problems. I'm still thinking over that scenerio though. Anyway, I hope you continue to read this._

* * *

Splashing water in her face, Lydia recites a line of profanity in her head. A week had passed since the Seaside School and, surprisingly, Yui had managed to get every god to come to class. Lydia never apologized to Loki. She had planned to, rehearsing what she was going to say to him when she saw him the next day after the Seaside School. This was short lived, however, when Lydia opened her door to go to class to be greeted with a bucket of water. No; blue dye to be exact. Lydia managed to wash the color out of her hair before it set. Her uniform was a lost cause which led to her having to get another one. She didn't mind not having to wear the uniform since that meant she was able to wear jeans and a hoodie over a plain t-shirt. After she had changed into non-dyed clothes, she put the blue and white uniform into a plastic bag and took it with her to class. Once she entered the classroom, the bag that held her dyed uniform slammed into Loki's face, catching the fire god by surprise and him falling out of his seat. Before Loki had time to process what had happened, Lydia was towering over him, yelling profanity and insults at the god. After catching on, Loki shot back his own profanity and insults, feeding to the scene that had caught everyone's attention in the room. Apollon and Balder tried to calm down both redheads, their efforts futile considering the two redheads had built up anger toward the other. The only thing that shut the two up was Thoth's booming voice, silencing them by a jolt of fear. On that morning, Lydia and Loki were assigned clean up duty for a month.

Lydia didn't see how this was a good idea. It only led to more verbal fighting between the two every afternoon. Needless to say, Loki was Lydia's least favorite god. To top off her bad week, her nightmares wouldn't go away. Every morning at two in the morning, she would wake up in a state of panic. Her fear was so strong that falling back asleep was out of the question. Lydia was extremely sleep deprived, irritated by Loki and lack of sleep, and now cramping every few minutes from the lovely Mother Nature. Lydia was on a short fuse, one that could spark at any minute.

Lydia frowns at the dark bags underneath her eyes. She was a total mess with her hair pulled back into a messy bun. It took too much effort for her actually try to look presentable. She was wearing the schools jogging pants and a hoodie, not wanting to wear a skirt with the monthly gift she had at the moment. "I look like I got hit by a train," Lydia mutters to herself as she walks out of the restroom in the hall.

Yui was currently going over the different clubs to the group of boys when Lydia enters the classroom. Lydia catches a glimpse of the drawings on the board, a laugh escaping her mouth. "Your drawing skills are horrid," Lydia smirks at her friend, letting her know she was joking with her.

Yui puffs out her cheeks. "Well, you took forever in the restroom," she says in a whiny voice.

"You should have waited though," Lydia lets out a breathy laugh before walking up the board. "What is this?" She points at the creature on the board.

"Melissa!" Yui whines, embarrassment etching across her face as her friend mocks her in front of everyone.

Lydia blinks. "Really?"

Yui slaps Lydia on the arm with a notebook. "Go sit down and quit making fun of my drawings." Lydia laughs before walking away from the board and sitting at a desk by the window. Yui lets out a sigh before speaking. "As I was saying, these are the primary types of clubs," Yui directs her attention the boys.

"So, through club activities, humans interact and learn to establish strong ties with others?" Apollon asks Yui.

"Yes!" Yui looks up at Apollon. "I thought club activities would help in learning to understand the human heart."

Apollon beams down at Yui. "Great idea, Fairy! You have the student councils president's support." Lydia smirks. _You'd probably support even her stupid ideas._

"Thank you," Yui says before looking back at the group. "Everyone, are there any clubs you'd like to try?"

"I'm interested in the tennis club," Balder speaks up. "I'm especially interested in soft ball tennis." _Lame. Hard ball's the way to go._

"I'd like to join the tennis club as well," Apollon adds.

Yui smiles brightly, obviously glad her plan was working. "Then you can play with Balder."

Apollon shakes his head. "No, I want to play hard ball tennis." _Now, this kid knows what he's talking about._

"That's important to you, isn't it." Yui smiles awkwardly.

Lydia chuckles. "Of course. Hard ball tennis is obviously better than soft ball tennis," she chimes in like it was obvious.

Yui lets out an awkward laugh. "You too, huh?"

Balder begins to talk about soft ball tennis, exaggerating on it being a sport of youth. Apollon adds that he will experience his youth, as well, telling Balder that they will have a friendly rivalry. Lydia just rolls her eyes at the two boys as Yui comments on how they should play together. "So, Apollon, Balder, and Lydia are going to be in the tennis club," Yui begins.

Lydia making a tsking noise. "I didn't say was going to join the tennis club," she remarks with an eye roll.

Yui's eyebrows shoot up. "Eh? But you're a regular on the tennis club back home. I thought for sure you'd play here, as well."

That fact was true. Lydia had been playing tennis ever since she was a kid. She played on her middle school tennis team in America and became a regular in the tennis club at her current school just the year before. The sport was very enjoyable for her and the television in her room at home was often set on the tennis channel.

"That's exactly why I don't want to be in tennis club," Lydia shrugs like the fact was obvious.

Yui gives a disappointed sigh before turning her attention back to the boys. Dionysus was interested in the gardening club. That was no big surprise to Lydia, given the fact he was the god of wine. Loki thought it would be a clever idea to start a 'going home' club. If Lydia wasn't still angry at the redhead she would've been amused by the idea. Though at the moment she found the idea to just be an excuse to be lazy.

With another awkward sigh, Yui averts her attention to the gloomy man in the back, Hades. Cheerfully, she asks Hades if he was interested in any clubs. The man averts his eyes to meet Yui's and tells her he's interested in the astrology club. Taking this as a sign he would join a club, Yui becomes delighted. Of course, Hades has to ruin Yui's good mood by telling her he wouldn't join the club since he has no interest in group activities. After saying that, the man leaves much to Yui's disappointment.

The rest of the club topic went by quickly. Lydia starts to leave with everyone else when Loki brings it to her attention that they still had to clean. Lydia makes a comment on how he had left her two days in a row with cleaning the room. Luckily Yui saves Lydia from a mouthful of insults when she brings up that they have to visit Thoth. While Lydia wasn't too keen on the fact she had to visit Thoth, she was glad to be out of the same room as Loki.

As soon as they're a few minutes away from the library, Lydia stops Yui with a tug on her arm. "Alright, why did you stop me from cleaning. You're usually all for people doing their jobs. Why are you letting me slack?" Lydia crosses her arms over her chest, giving the purplette a sharp look.

Letting out a light laugh, Yui smiles guiltily. "In all honesty, you look like you've been hit by truck."

Lydia laughs loudly, her voice echoing down the hall. "That bad, huh?"

"Yes!" Yui nods. "What's wrong with you?"

"Do you really want to know? I know you hate it when I complain," Lydia comments.

"The fact that you're not complaining is what's scares me," Yui inclines.

Lydia takes a deep breath. It was true that she always complained to Yui even when Yui didn't want to hear it. Though if Yui was going to willingly let her complain, Lydia was going to take the opportunity. "Ever since the morning of the Seaside School I've been waking up to nightmares. I can't go back to sleep afterwards so now I'm sleep deprived. Loki's being the god of bitches right now. Like, seriously, the boy pisses me off. Oh, and to top it off, mother nature has visit which is why I'm not in my uniform." Lydia takes a breath after saying that. Once it came out of her mouth, she realized how much of a brat she sounded like.

Yui furrows her brows. "Nightmares?"

Lydia nods. "Yes. Nightmares. Awful ones that feel so real," Lydia confirms now rubbing her arms.

"How are you even standing? It's not good for your body to go without sleep," Yui begins to lecture.

Lydia holds her hand up. "I've tried. These nightmares are just too awful."

"What happens in them?" Yui questions, concern etched across her face.

Lydia shakes her head. "Nothing important. Let's go see Thoth." Lydia continues to walk down the hallway, leaving Yui behind with a concern expression. Lydia couldn't bring herself to tell Yui what was happening to her at home. Yui would worry more than what was necessary. Well, it was understandable why she would. The touching could turn into something serious and dangerous one night. It would be Lydia's fault for not telling anyone. Though she was never the one to tell anyone about her pain. After all, no one truly cared anyways.

Walking around the library, Lydia waits for Yui to talk to Thoth. The library was nice, quiet place. The first time she looked around it, she was surprised to see it actually had the mainstream books back at home. Lydia was currently reading the Hunger Games series. While the series had been out for quite some time, she had never got around the reading them. She was not disappointed by them. Actually, the series made her angry. The Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series was also in the library. Lydia had picked up the first book and brought it over to Thoth when she saw it. Jokingly, she suggested that he assign the series to be read by the class. This led to a smirk across his face but he turned down her suggestion. He told her that three Greek gods wouldn't like the way they were portrayed in the series.

Coming back to where Yui and Thoth were, Thoth had Yui trapped against one of the bookshelf's. "Isn't it your job to think of a solution?" Thoth questions, his voice intimidating

"Actually, it's your job. You're the teacher, smart ass," Lydia comments, not please at the scene in front of her. It reminded her of _those_ situations.

Thoth steps away from Yui, walking toward Lydia. He continues walking toward her causing her to back up until she felt the hardness of the bookshelf. A wave of panic shoots trough her as he places a hand on the bookshelf beside her head. He leans down close to her. "It's not my job." His breath hits her face, causing her fist to clench tighter. She hadn't realized she was doing this until her nails started to break the skin of her palm.

Her breath catches in her throat as she opens her mouth to say something. Thoth furrows his brows at her sudden change of attitude and look of panic that drenched her face. Body shaking, Lydia becomes aware of the tears building in her eyes. She pushes Thoth back and darts for the door. Once outside, she covers her mouth with her hand, her eyes darting around her surroundings.

_You're in a magical garden, Lydia. You attend an academy with the gods. They're trying to learn and understand human emotions. Their names are Balder, Loki, Apollon, Takeru, Tsukito, Dionysus, Hades, and Thor. Balder's pretty adorable. Loki gets on your last nerve. Apollon's overly excitable. Takeru's grumpy. Tsukito's pretty clueless. Dionysus doesn't care. Hades is all gloomy. And Thor's kind of here. Nobody's going to hurt you here. At least not intentionally. They're not like_ him.

Lydia continues to tell herself simple things until the sense of panic stops. She becomes aware of her head between her knees as she sits against the building. Pulling her head up, she looks around the area. The forest that surrounded the school was sitting directly in front of her. Blinking a few times, she wonders when she managed to get here. Wishing she had actually went inside the forest, she becomes of aware of another figure staring at her.

Pulling the edges sleeves of her hoodie over her hands, Lydia wipes what was left of tears off her face. "What do you want?" She sneers at the figure.

"You were upset," Takeru states like it was obvious, his ember eyes staring down at her.

Lydia shrugs. "And you were watching me _because_?"

An annoyed sigh leaves Takeru as he walks over to her, sitting down beside her. "It would look bad on me if I didn't at least ask why you were upset." He pulls a knee up and rests an arm on it.

Lydia looks at him, confusion washing over her face. It didn't last long before she shoots him an accusing glare. "I thought you didn't care about what the rest of us felt like?"

A growl of annoyance erupts from Takeru. "I'm trying to be a good person. Don't make me regret it." He pinches the bridge of his nose.

Rolling her eyes, Lydia leans her head back onto the wall. Her hands play with the other before she takes one of her hair bands off her right wrest, twirling it around her index fingers. "Panic attack," Lydia says in low voice.

Takeru's eyes widen and he glances at her to make sure he heard her right. Seeing that she wasn't in the sarcastic mood, he decided she was telling the truth. "That must have been a pain in the ass," he comments.

Lydia pauses her hands and glances at the bluenette with uncertainty. "You're not going to ask why?"

Takeru shakes his head. "No." He chuckles at her shock expression. "If you want to tell me, you will. But that's a personal topic and we don't know each other."

Shrugging, he moves to stand only to be stopped by Lydia grabbing his arm. Casting her a look of bewilderment, Takeru leans back against the wall. "I don't like depending on people, but right now, the presence of a stranger would help calm my nerves," Lydia explains as she wraps her arms around his. Takeru jerks a little at her movements causing Lydia to laugh. "Relax. It's not like I'm trying to get in your pants."

Takeru's body vibrates. "You're pretty bold with your words."

Laying her head against his shoulder, she nods her head. "Yeah. I'm not cautious like Yui."

"You're both annoying," he comments.

A chuckle erupts from Lydia. "We get that a lot." She adjusts her weight onto Takeru to sit more comfortably on the concrete.

* * *

Takeru's eyes glance up and down her body, taking her image in. Her clothing told him that she didn't care about the opinion of others. Her light red hair was pulled into a messy bun, a light blanket of oil covering it. She hadn't showered that day. Light turquoise eyes stared into the forest with a light film of dullness covering them. Dark bags under them signal tiredness. Freckles danced lightly across her nose and her cheeks. Her lips slightly cracked from lack of moisturizer and obvious picking of nails. A couple small pimples decorated her chin. She looked absolutely pathetic today. So pathetic that he wondered what had made her care so little of her appearance.

Taking in the fact that sleep was capturing her, Takeru unwraps his arm from hers and gets up, stretching from stiffness. He stands there for moment, wondering if he should just leave her on the ground or stay with her. Knowing it would give him a bad image if he did otherwise, he bends down to pick up the redhead. Her body was light, comparing next to nothing to other things he had to hull around at his home. As he walked to the dorms with this redhead in his arms, he wondered when he became so soft. Usually he would just leave a girl alone if she was upset. Women who are obviously upset usually become needy. Neediness led to annoyance. At least in Takeru's experience it did. And there was nothing special about Lydia. The girl had an awful personality, always moody and sarcastic.

Coming to the door marked with the name Murphy, Lydia, Takeru adjusts Lydia in his arms. He turns the doorknob and pushes his way in. The lights come on automatically when they enter. As he walks farther in the strange room he almost laughs at the appearance. Pink and girly did not come to his mind when he thought of Lydia. Doing a three-sixty around the room, Takeru's brows furrow in annoyance at no sight of a bed.

"Does she sleep on the couch?" He asks himself.

"No," a voice calls out and Takeru almost drops Lydia in surprise. His eyes dart around the room before landing on a small pink and purple panda standing on the table. "She sleeps in a room pass that curtain," the creature points pass Takeru's right.

Takeru turns to the right, rolling his eye when he takes in the pink curtain. Walking through it, a small lamp comes on. The room was small. A bed was located to his right along with a dresser. On his left was a desk with a lamp on it. He lays Lydia on the bed, not taking the time to make sure she was covered before he walked around the room. He was about the turn the corner out when his eyes catch onto something on the wall. On a piece of paper was a drawing of someone unknown to him. It was a man with short hair, his tongue stuck out, and tattoos running along his neck and arms. He looks over the other pieces of paper, each on of a different person he didn't recognize.

"These are amazing," he breathes, impressed by the skill.

"She spends all her time on them." Takeru spins around, staring down at the panda. "I'm Amy. I look over Lydia," the panda explains.

Takeru casts her a questioning look before nodding his head slowly. "Uh huh. Well, she kind of passed out and I'm not that big of a jerk to just leave her so I brought her back." Takeru stuffs his hands into his pockets.

Amy shakes her head. "It was only a matter of time. She only gets a couple hours of sleep every night."

Raising a brow, Takeru asks, "Why?"

"Nightmares. Every night she wakes up screaming." Amy's voice was laced with worry.

Takeru looks back at the curtain, wondering how the girl was doing. "Sounds like a problem for the weed." With a shrug of his shoulders, Takeru begins to walk to the exit again.

"You're not going to do anything?" Amy questions with shock.

Glancing over his shoudler, Takeru glares at the panda. "Should I? It's not my problem."

Amy stomps her tiny foot. "Well, since you've come this far, yes!" She places her tiny paws on her hips.

Holding back a laugh at the scene the panda was making, Takeru turns back around. Ruffling his hair, he walks back into the room Lydia was sleeping in. Her face was smooth, showing peace. He didn't know if Amy was messing with him about the nightmares but he wouldn't feel right if he didn't try to help her. He wonders if he should take the hoodie off of her, knowing she would be burning up half way through the night. On a second thought, that didn't seem like a bright idea. Being known as creeper didn't feel right right to him. He leans over and gently pulls her hair out of the bun it was in, sure that was an uncomfortable feeling. His fingers then run over her face, pushing the stray strands of hair out of her face. His thumb presses against the center of her forehead.

"Sleep well," Takeru whispers as a small blue light forms from his thumb. As he leaves the dorm room for good this time, he hopes the presence of the sea is enough to keep the girl from nightmares.

* * *

Lydia wakes up for the second time that night. The first time was from being overheated by the hoodie she was wearing which she ripped off her body before going back to sleep. This time was from her alarm. With a yawn, Lydia wonders why she didn't wake with a nightmare. Not that she was complaining, she welcomed the peaceful sleep. Standing up, Lydia furrows her brows as she runs her fingers through her hair. When did she take out her bun? More importantly, when did she get back to her room? The last thing she remembered was falling asleep on Takeru.

Takeru!

That explains it. He must've brought her back to her room. "He's not that big of jerk after all," Lydia says to herself as she walks out of her room. She walks over to the table to grab a bag of chips sitting on it. Taking notice of a half sheet of paper, she tilts her head to the side. "What is..." she begins as she looks over the paper.

_You're an annoying piece of shrimp._

_And __what__ have you been eating? You're not exactly the lightest person to carry. _

_Oh yeah, your drawings are pretty neat._

_-Takeru_

A laugh erupts from Lydia as she balls up the piece of paper and tosses it into the trashcan.


End file.
